Second Chance
by NinjaLovers
Summary: This is a story between two people. Thier names are Izaya and Shizuo. They both are deeply in love with each other but both of them don't want to admit it. Now they have no choice but to confess thier feelings for one another or die...again.
1. Chapter 1:Hell

Chapter 1: Hell

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep: **Worms crawl and dig their way, In and out of the decaying bodies. The souls cursed the disgust maggots, For the worms never gave the souls peace, And for that they hated them more than anything.

* * *

><p>Colorful flames lit the pit,<br>Countless souls of men and women cried out in agony.  
>As they try desperately to escape,<br>The flames that danced around them.  
>The flames tease and torment them endlessly,<br>Slowly engulfing them.  
>Souls mourn in sorrow,<br>Grieving bitterly as they remember their past life.

Worms crawl and dig their way,  
>In and out of the decaying bodies.<br>The souls cursed the disgust maggots,  
>For the worms never gave the souls peace,<br>And for that they hated them more than anything.  
>The parasites moved extra slow,<br>Making sure the souls felt them.

The horns blew loudly,  
>For all to hear.<br>Some tried to flee,  
>While others accepted their fate.<br>Demons jump out of their hidden chambers,  
>And snatch up the souls.<br>Each soul was given their own personal tormentor,  
>For each soul were different.<br>But each one begged for mercy,  
>And each one received none.<br>Some were whipped or cut bloody,  
>While others were trapped in the memory of their sin.<p>

The trumpets sound six times,  
>For all to hear.<br>The souls cried and tremble in fear,  
>The demons went back to their hidden chambers.<br>Souls try to get away,  
>From what they feared most.<br>The darkness happily chased after them,  
>Devouring them one by one.<br>The darkness was cold,  
>It gave them no warmth.<br>The darkness was nothing like God.  
>And they moaned bitterly.<p>

This is the place called Hell,  
>Where you suffer and is tormented forever.<br>And this is the place where Izaya Orihara,  
>Was sent for his sins in the world of the living.<br>But his hell is special,  
>For he was far different than any other human.<br>Because of this and his love for another Man,  
>He will forever watch his precious humans suffer for all eternity.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:A Happiless Heaven

Chapter 2: Heaven

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep: **The Angels are no longer secret helpers on the other side,And the souls no longer blindly looking over them. Lust never consumes them, For no soul desires another.

* * *

><p>A city so holy and precious,<br>That the streets are even made of gold and silver,  
>A city glows so bright,<br>That it is almost painfull to look at.  
>A city filled with singing and joy,<br>That even the sound of the city's melody makes you tremble with joy.

Souls dancing in the streets happily,  
>Angels cheerfully trumpeting their horns.<br>The Angels are no longer secret helpers on the other side,  
>And the souls no longer blindly looking over them.<br>Souls and Angels walking together in harmony,  
>They are now equals for now and all eternity.<p>

Gluttony never fills souls,  
>For the souls are never hungry.<br>Adultery never tempts the souls,  
>For no soul is married in this city.<br>Lust never consumes them,  
>For no soul desires another.<br>There is no Sloth, Pride, Envy, or Lying,  
>For all of the souls are free from the sins of the world.<p>

This city is called Heaven where everything is wonderful and peaceful,  
>Or at least it's suppose to be.<br>All expect for one,  
>who always stares longingly at hell.<br>And he was very different from the others,  
>For he still feels the emotions of the world below unlike the other souls,<br>For he still misses his love ones...  
>And most importantly he never stop the one he loved the most,<br>Who eventually was sent to hell for his sins.  
>At first, the one did not care for the other,<br>But over time he regret everything he ever did or said to the other.  
>This soul is called Shizuo Heiwajima,<br>Who is now the soul known as the soul of regrets.  
>But little does he know that his afterlife is soon going to change...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Differences

Chapter 3: Differences

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep:** If only he had confessed his feelings sooner to him. But that was all too late or was it?Why didn't I tell the Flea when I had a chance? Why did I have so much damn pride?

* * *

><p>-Izaya's POV-<p>

'_Damn...Hadn't those people heard of something called AC?_' He thought to himself with a slight smirk. '_Then again I am hanging over a pit of fire._' For the sins he had committed, he was sent to hell. The demons stabbed stakes into his hands and feet, nailing into a tree. They then hung him like an ornament over hell. Of course Izaya at first screamed and groaned in agony. But after five minutes he found it amusing. '_Ah, look at my naughty little humans burning down there. Oh I think I see one getting cut. Oh my! That one is getting killed! Over and Over! Oh this is splendid! If only Shizu-chan was here!...Shizu-chan...'_ He thought sadly. Tears started to form in his eyes. Oh how he missed his Shizu-chan! If only he had been kinder to the brute. If only he had warned himself and the latter about the day when they died. If only he had confessed his feelings sooner to him. But that was all too late, or was it? Suddenly, the tree jolted; Izaya instantly looked up.

"Hello~." He said rather cheerfully to the demons that were pulled on the tree. "What exactly are you doing if I may ask?"

"The boss ordered us to release you and take you back to the world of the living." They answered him and lowered him down and slowly pulled out the stakes from his hands and feet. Izaya's face twisted in pain as he bit his tongue so hard that it began to bleed. When they were done playing with him, they grabbed him and dragged him down the halls.

"So why am I being sent back?" He asked them. Even in pain, the guy could still be a pain in the ass.

"How are we suppose to know." One snapped.

"Oh~! So you guys are under li-" Before the former informant could finish his sentence, he felt the fist one of demons hitting his cheek and knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>-Shizuo's POV-<p>

Shizuo lay on soft cloud as he stared down at hell. Heaven was wonderful and had everything he ever wanted. There was sweets instead of fruits on the trees. There were rivers of milk and honey. And he was finally normal like everyone else...But there was something...No Someone missing. A particular informant, the same informant that used to make his blood boil to the point that it explode.

"Izaya..." He said softly and then sighed. Oh if only he had told Izaya his feeling instead of throwing a giant soda machine or street sign or tree or even a random park bench. '_Why didn't I tell the Flea when I had a chance? Why did I have so much damn pride?'_ He thought huffily. But it was already too late for worrying over things like that, a light footsteps from behind snap him out of his trance and the suppose man looked up. A young man in his early twenties...Maybe late teens-Shizuo wasn't sure-floated above him.

"Lloyd...What are you doing here?" He groaned, not really in the mood to talk about how happy he should be and Izaya was nothing but a jerk and Blah Blah Blah. Lloyd had long flowing crimson hair that went charmingly with his sparkling mocha eyes. And if it wasn't for the heavenly glow around him; his wings would be transparent. Shizuo told himself over and over that angels haven't been so damn hot...Especially when they're your guardian, but Shizuo did find himself at times flirting with the angel. Which a very rare occurrence for him. But even Lloyd couldn't stop him for longing for his beloved Izaya.

"Now after all I have done for you and will do for you, you still act pretty bitchy towards me." Lloyd said with a soft chuckle. Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, aren't angels not suppose to cuss?" He asked, frowning even more when Lloyd started to laugh at a few more seconds, Shizuo growled lowly. "If you're going to just fuckin laugh at me, then you might as well leave now."Lloyd quickly calmed his laughter and shook his head.

"No, no. I am not here for that. Actually, I'm here to give you a second chance of living." Lloyd replied happily. "Now come and follow me." And with that, he turned on his heels and started walking away. He's mind tell him not to follow the angel, but what good would that do? If this angel really meant what he said, then Shizuo might be able to talk to Izaya again. Even make his and the Flea's relationship into a more passionate and gentler one. 'It's not like I have anything better to do anyway.' he thought and got up, quickly following the angel. Lloyd suddenly turned around and pushed Shizuo so hard that he fell to the ground...Well, trough the ground...Shizuo in the first time of his life screamed like a girl. But he had a good reason. Shizuo phased through the roof of his apartment and crashed right into his sleeping body.


	4. Chapter 4:A New BeginningPart One

Chapter 4: A New Beginning(Part one)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating:**R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations, OC and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep:**What he did mind was how sad and depressed he felt in Heaven. But the worst part of it was in love with that disgusting flea. Shizuo shuttered a bit at thought. He wasn't exactly disturbed by it. It just made him a bit uneasy. "Hey there's no need for... ah hell!" Lloyd quickly ducked, dodging the sink that was thrown at him and ran into the living room.

* * *

><p>-Shizuo's POV-<p>

_Today was probably the best yet at the same time, worst day of his life. Sure, he got into an official relationship with the flea, who wasn't too thrilled about it. Like Shizuo ever in his life give a shit about the flea's ego. But let's start from the very beginning of this day. _

_~09:00 a.m. The day of a new beginning~_

Shizuo slept peacefully in the single bed. The alarm clock soon went off. He cracked one eye open and sluggishly pulled himself out of the bed. "Annoying..." Shizuo mumbled under his breath looking down at the alarm, before lightly pressing the off button. He scratched the back of his head as he proceeded to wander into the kitchen. He had the strangest dream about him dying and being in heaven. Now that he didn't mind. What he did mind was how sad and depressed he felt in Heaven. But the worst part of it HE was in love with that disgusting flea. Shizuo shuttered a bit at the thought. He wasn't exactly disturbed by it. It just made him a bit uneasy.

After a nice cup of coffee, a glass of strawberry milk, and a couple of waffles, he made his way back to his room, turning around when he heard the shower turning on. The last time he checked, he lived alone. "A thief…maybe?" He said and then shook his head. "There isn't a person stupid enough to steal from me." And with that, he silently opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. He could see the shadow of the person through the clear curtains. He couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy by the shape.

-Lloyd's POV-

While Shizuo was trying to figure out who the hell was in his bathroom, Lloyd was happily washing the shampoo out of his hair. 'This feels nice...No wonder humans do this daily!' He thought with a little chuckle. He wasn't used to being a human now, having lost his wings and all. But that was only because he was now Shizuo's guidance and guardian. Which means he have to be a human. He snickered. 'I bet Jackie is real pissed at that.' He thought with a light smile. Jackie was Izaya's guardian angel, though she did protect him and all. She didn't do a good job doing it when he was younger, which ended up being a pain in the ass, the Izaya we know today. The curtains were suddenly pushed aside, Lloyd screamed like a highschool girl.

-Shizuo's POV-

You could say Shizuo was more than shocked when he saw who it was using his shower. 'No fuckin way...' He thought. "Who the hell are you? And why are you using my shower?" Shizuo demanded from the young man.

"Geez Shizuo! You could at least knock first! And what do you mean who am I! I'm Lloyd your guardian, dumbass!" He shouted back at the fuming blonde. When Shizuo went to grab Lloyd's arm and pull him out of the shower, Lloyd slapped his hand away and hopped over him as the blonde angrily lunged forward. "Hey there's no need for... ah hell!" Lloyd quickly ducked, dodging the sink that was thrown at him and ran into the living room. He slipped and fell into the couch, only to have Shizuo pinning him down. "WHOA! HEY WAIT! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! GET OFF ME!" He screamed girlishly, squirming around under him. Shizuo found it a bit amusing. Well, that was until he really got the angel pissed off and was thrown in a wall. "I said GET OFF, stupid!"

Shizuo groaned, rubbing his head. "Yup...You're Lloyd..." He said, slowly getting up. "But why can I see you? Aren't you suppose to be invisible or some shit like that?"

"Yea well, I'm human now...But that doesn't matter. What does matter is. You winning over Izaya...But you only have a day to do so." He replied with a huff.

"What?" Shizuo said with wide shocked eyes as his jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5:A New BeginningPart Two

Chapter 5: A New Beginning (Part two)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating:**R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and OC

**Sneak peep:** "Bitch! Let go of my ear!" "Now we're going to go a little date with Shizuo, ya hear? And you're going to be on your best behavior." "So the gods are giving you two another chance at life…Well, mainly Shizuo since he was in heaven being a complete downer with all that damn mopping around."

* * *

><p>Izaya walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. You could see he was having a good day. He did his usual wandering around, cooking up trouble, and…Wait…Where is that brute<em>, Shizuo Heiwajima,<em> anyways? He hadn't seen that damn brute all day. I mean Izaya searched everywhere his job, his friends, the vending machines, but still no sign of Shizuo. _'Well…I didn't check his apartment…'_ Izaya thought to himself and shivered in delight.

"You know dumbass, if you keep ignoring me. I will let a truck run over you." Jackie growled.

'This bitch again…' Izaya groaned, looking back at the woman over his shoulder. There stood a fairly curvy woman with deep crimson eyes and hair as black as the darkest onyx; all and all she is attractive. If it wasn't for his love of humans and her being so irritating and annoying, which was saying a lot considering this is Izaya's thought, he might actually flirt with her. But according to this woman, he was supposed to be dead. Completely impossible. But then again superhuman strength and dullahans would be impossible too, yet they're here walking among the human population. She also claimed that she was his guardian angel which he laughed his ass off and left her in his apartment…Or so he thought. Jackie grabbed Izaya by the ear. "HEY! Are you listening to me, you little brat!"

"Bitch! Let go of my ear!" Izaya shouted, Jackie tighten her grip on his ear.

"Listen here, you little brat! I'm trying to do my job and you're just pissing me off!" She practically shouted right in his ear. Izaya could have sworn he heard something popped. "Now we're going to have a little date with Shizuo, ya hear? And you're going to be on your best behavior." And with that, she released his poor now red and prodding ear. Izaya rubbed his ear and laughed.

"Me go on a date with that _brute_? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He scoffed; only to earn another ear being pulled upon. Jackie growled, making Izaya actually gulp. He wouldn't admit it, but he was getting a bit terrified by this woman. Izaya sighed. He might love messing with people's emotions, but he wasn't an idiot who pressed too many buttons. "Alright, fine! But I do not see why I have to go on a date with Shizu-chan…" Jackie freed his ear again.

"Because, you ignorant dumbass, you two were completely miserable. So the gods are giving you two another chance in life…Well, mainly Shizuo since he was in heaven being a complete downer with all that damn mopping around. A really mood killer, ya know? Plus his guardian is pretty hot too." Jackie said in oddly sweet and pleasant tone as she continues to talk about Shizuo's guardian angel named Lloyd. It caused Izaya gagged in disgust, after hearing the sound of her voice. Why did he have to get such an annoying guardian angel? And if this was his guardian angel, why didn't she try to save him or at least help him earlier in his life when he needed help the most? '_So many questions…So few answers…_' He thought with a long mental sigh. "…But anyways we'll have to get you something to wear…Maybe we can find a dress that fits you." She said, catching Izaya's attention once again.

"What?" Izaya shouted, clearly outraged.


	6. Chapter 6:Gift from the Heavens

Chapter 6: A Gift from the Heavens

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations

**Sneak peep: **"Hey, are you even listening to me?" He demanded with a slight pout. '_Damn that witch! I mean shedevil!How dare she forced me to these...these things!'_ He thought, growling angrily."Well, I guess me and Jackie will leave you two alone now." Lloyd said suddenly grabbed Jackie's arm and pulling her out of the small room.

**Author's Note:** I am very pride at how many people enjoy my stories^^. So I'm going to start another story similar to this one, but it will be about Naruto and Sasuke. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter of Second Chane and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

><p>-Shizuo's POV-<p>

Shizuo sat down in one of the small rooms in Russia Sushi. He continue to stared at the the table as Lloyd talked his ear about meaningless things like being nice to Izaya and not throwing vending machines at him. Shizuo, completely aware in the change of topic shift his gaze to the guardian angel who was saying something about 'don't ever touch me again'. It wasn't his fault that his guardian angel was so damn attractive. NOR was his fault that his guardian happened to be naked at that time. Lloyd had pulled his hair back into a ponytail and wore one of Shizuo's many bartender outfits. Lloyd glared at him and flicked his forehead.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" He demanded with a slight pout. Shizuo couldn't help, but laugh at him. Lloyd was almost as cute as Izaya...Almost... At that moment when he was about to sprout one of his famous sarcastic comments, Jackie and Izaya entered the small room. Shizuo held his breath, as his eyes began to wander. Izaya was wearing black tights that hugged his thighs, red silk red dress, that damn fur-trimmed jacket, a long-haired raven colored wig, and...and...

'_Stiletto boots...Damn...I didn't know Izaya looked that fuckin hot._' Shizuo thought, not noticing that he was actually staring at Izaya.

-Izaya's POV-

'_Damn that witch! I mean she is the spawn of all devil! How dare she force me to these...these things?'_ He thought, growling angrily. He walked awkwardly behind the 'devil spawn' as she led him into Ruissa Sushi. Simon looked at them and waved, happily.

'_If only Simon knew it was me, then maybe I wouldn't have to see that brute face...*mental sigh*_' He thought. When they reached the room where Shizuo and Lloyd was, He sat down next to Jackie. Izaya looked up at Shizuo and blushed, immediately looking down at his hands in his lap.

_'What the hell was that look in his eyes? Clearly that wasn't the usual murderous look that Shizu-chan gave me...It's too...too...Lustful...' _He thought, sending a shivers up his spine. Jackie elbowed him in his side in which he growled at her and sighed. Looking up, despite Shizuo's intense staring, Izaya smiled sweetly almost sickly.

-Lloyd's POV-

"Well, I guess me and Jackie will leave you two alone now." Lloyd said suddenly grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled her out of the small room. He closed the curtain and placed a 'Do not Disturb' sign in front of it. Ignoring Jackie's complaints, he looked around and was very thankful that the place was very bare. Also the room was way in the far back, so none could hear them. Unless you unfortunately are in the room next to them or walking by. But by the looks of it, none would dare get that close. After all, Shizuo was in this room and...Lloyd wanted to play with Jackie for a little while.

-Izaya's and Shizuo's POV-

"So, Shizu-chan~...How have you been?" Izaya said in his usual mocking and teasing way.

"Good. I died, went to heaven and was resurrected. What about you, Flea?" Shizuo asked lazily, clearly wasn't in the mood for talking. He wanted something more...intimate...

"Same here, except I went to hell." Izaya replied.

"I'm not surprised," Shizuo grumbled. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ They both thought with a sigh.


	7. important please read!

Ok, guys and gurls. I'm in need of a beta reader and also inspiration. Actually to be honest, I have been extremely busy with just life lately and now have time to start updating my stories again. But the problem is I need your help with choosing with one to vote on which story should be updated first. I have setup a poll on my profile for you the fans to vote upon your favorite. And if you want to have your idea for the next chapter of whichever story you vote upon, you can either request it in my review or just simply private message me.

_With Hope and Love,_

_NinjaLovers_


	8. Chapter 7:The First Strike

Chapter 7:The First Strike

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep: **_'You know what fuck this! If going to hell means far away from this jerk, then I welcome it with open arms!' _He growled silently to himself and then sighed as he decided it would be best to just calm down and take a deep breath.

* * *

><p>-Izaya's and Shizuo's POV-<p>

Izaya was really not in the mood for any of this. Seriously he had to fall in love with this brute! This protozoon! This...monster... He tsked and looked down at the ground in hope of maybe at least easing his stress and anger by possibly glaring a spot in the poor floor. After a few minutes, he looked back at the fake blonde that sat across from him and blushed as he quickly looked away again. _'This is so irritating! Why is he looking at me like that again?! What is wrong with him! We are enemies regardless of the sitaution! Even though we did die, doesn't mean we would suddenly become friends let alone lovers!'_ He growled silently to himself and then sighed as he decided it would be best to just calm down and take a deep breath._ 'Ok, Izaya, that damn witch said that I had to be in love with Shizu-chan or we'll both die again. And I rather not end up in hell again.' _Izaya jumped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand push aside some locks of hair away from his hair. He smacked the hand away and stared up at its owner. "Shizu-chan, what the hell are you doing?" He hissed lowly.

Shizuo himself wasn't too sure what he was doing. Izaya just looked so tempting in that outfit that he could hardly contained all of his love for his beloved little flea. His body seemed to move on it's own as he grabbed the hand that he had smacked his away and pulled Izaya forward into a gently and loving kiss. Izaya at first froze out of shock when Shizuo kissed him. He wondered what had gotten into the other to make him want to kiss him so loving like this.

_'Maybe if we were to act like we were in love, we could trick those silly gods and trick them into thinking that we are in love.' _Izaya couldn't help but smirk at the though as he finally returned the kiss with his own passion and gave Shizuo a light nip on his lip. Shizuo growled as he pushed Izaya down on the floor. Izaya blushed at the animalistic sound that came out of Shizuo. He shivered almost violently as he felt Shizuo's lifting up his dress and rubbing his thigh. Izaya quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Shizuo!" he scolded and then felt regret as those hazel honey like eyes were filled pain at the sudden rejection that Izaya caused. Izaya sighed and hugged Shizuo. "Just not here. What are we going to say if Simon came in and found us doing the dirty?...Unless Shizu-chan is into that kind of stuff."

Shizuo turned at least 50 shades of red before removing himself from Izaya and returned to his seat across from him. "O-Of course not, you stupid flea!" He yelled at Izaya. "I'm a virgin unlike your slutty ass!"

_'Ouch, well sorry for being blessed with good looks but that didn't mean I was a slut, brute.'_ Izaya grumbled to himself. "Shizu-chan, I'll have you know that I never partake in such activities with my beloved humans!"

h please, admit it. You would let anyone take that ass of yours." Shizuo hissed. _'You know what fuck this! If going to hell means far away from this jerk, then I welcome it with open arms!'_ Izaya decided it would be best to leave, dead or not, he didn't need to take this. Izaya got up and left the room without a word. Shizuo even more annoyed with this, got up and went after the raven.


	9. Chapter 8:The First Salvation

Chapter 8:The First Salvation

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep: **"Get off me your giant oaf!"Now it wasn't like he had a crush on the other informant or anything. Actually he was very much jealous over the other and was dancing on Izaya's grave when Izaya had died. A few were even brave enough to follow the duo in the mazes of alleys to capture the rare pictures of the two.

* * *

><p><em>'Wow, maybe after this I should make Izaya cross-dress more often. Just watch him running away from me in those clothes, is just- Wait No wait what? I can't have those thoughts right now! I gotta catch that damn louse before Lloyd finds out that I haven't gotten him to say he loves me yet. Damn that flea always causing others problems!'<em> "Izaya!" Shizuo shouted as he chased after the raven that was surprisingly fast in those high heels.

"No way you assholish brute!" Izaya shouted as he pushed past the crowding people. People just stared in awe as the _supposedly dead_ infamous informant and former strongest man in Ikebukuro. Even with Izaya cross-dressing, many of the citizens were able to tell it was him. Some took out thier phones and took pictures of the pair. A few were even brave enough to follow the duo in the mazes of alleys to capture the rare pictures of the two. Especially when Shizuo was able to catch up with the informant and tackled him to the ground. Izaya gasped as all the air in his lungs were knocked out of him while his body made contact with the hard ground. Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya's wrists with one hand while the other held Izaya's in a firm grip.

"Get off me your giant oaf!" Izaya growled and continued to struggle against the fake blonde. Almost immediately Izaya stopped when Shizuo tightened his grip on his neck.

Shizuo leaned forward and whispered ever so softly in the other's ear. "Stop fighting me, Izaya and tell me how much you love me already unless you want to die again right here." He smiled in the creepiest and almost craze way before chuckling huskily. "And I promise you I wouldn't just snap your pretty little neck without a _parting gift_ beforehand. Now come on, Izaya. Say those three loving words to me."

Izaya shivered at the very thought of Shizuo having his way with him._ 'Shizu-chan, would never just rape and then kill me, right?'_ He tried to reassure himself, but failed horribly. He didn't really knew what Shizuo was capable of. Izaya gulped as he stared into the caramel golden orbs that belonged to Shizuo._ 'I-If I reject his request, I will really die and go back to hell. But if I accept it, then I'll have to start applying myself into this broken relationship with Shizu-chan. So many possibilities. So many decisions. Oh why must the gods torment me like this? But then again this might allow us to pass that test of the gods if I do say those words.' _Izaya sighed and mumbles, "Maybe if Shizu-chan gets off of me, then I'll say it."

"Not a chance in hell, flea." _'Really, Shizu-chan? You jerk...'_

"Fine," Izaya took a deep breath. "Shizuo...I love you..."

-A New Character's POV-

A dark-haired young man smirked to himself as he peeked into the alley that Shizuo and Izaya was at. At first he was just taking pictures of them to confirm the identities, but then when Shizuo was threatening Izaya about something that he assumed was torture, he decided to listen in a bit more closely. Now it wasn't like he had a crush on the other informant or anything. Actually he was very much jealous over the other and was dancing on Izaya's grave when Izaya had died. So now seeing the apparently not dead informant walking around with the living created major problems for the current most powerful informant in Ikebukuro. "Hm, it seems that maybe this could be something I can against Izaya if he wanted to regain his title. This should be fun indeed." Roppi chuckled to himself as he walked out of the maze of alleys.


	10. Chapter 10:The Second Strike

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Drrr!

**Rating: **R or M

**Genre:** Romance/Horror

**Warnings:** Adult situations and Graphic mental images

**Sneak peep: **"Get off me your giant oaf!"Now it wasn't like he had a crush on the other informant or anything. Actually he was very much jealous over the other and was dancing on Izaya's grave when Izaya had died. A few were even brave enough to follow the duo in the mazes of alleys to capture the rare pictures of the two.

**Author's Notes:** I would like to thank my Beta reader (**_KitsuneLuvr88_**) for betaing the pass couple of chapters of Second Chance and my previous stories. Also since I noticed there was an the anniversary of Second Chance, I wrote a long chapter for this very late special occasion. One more thing, I will probably be updating this story and my others more often now since school has calmed down a bit. However this means probably only be updated weekly. Thank you for reading my little notes! Oh and do R&R please!

* * *

><p>-Izaya's and Shizuo's POV-<p>

"Always taking your sweet time before being tripped in a corner, right Flea?" Shizuo grinned smugly at Izaya when Izaya finally said the three words he had been waiting for so long to hear. He loosened his grasp on the other only slightly before he bite the flea's earlobe sharply, causing Izaya to yelp in shock.

"You damn monster! What the fuck was that for-" Izaya never got to finish his sentence, as Shizuo's slightly rough lips were smashed against his own.

Izaya groaned in protest and preceded his earlier struggles against the simple-minded beast. The sudden sound of Shizuo's growl caused Izaya to involuntarily shiver and whimper as if he was frightened by the familiar growl. Even though Izaya wanted to just give Shizuo a good kick between the legs, he decided it would be terribly unwise to piss off the simpleton any farther. So he did the next thing that a person would do when dealing with a mindless imbecile like Shizuo, Izaya ceased his struggles and started to slowly snake his limbs around the taller male. 'When you can't beat them I suppose.' Izaya sighed silently. Shizuo a bit startled of feeling Izaya's arms coiling tightly around his neck and then his legs hanging loosely on his waist.

'Guess he finally figured out who was boss here?' Shizuo smirked to himself before nibbling playfully on the other lips. Izaya quickly manage to turn his head away from Shizuo. However, it wasn't like Shizuo minded since Izaya gave him complete access to his neck now. Shizuo quickly lets go of the flea's neck and latched his lips upon Izaya's neck, meanwhile Shizuo's hands were happily groping and even teasingly pinched the flea's rum. This caused Izaya to have a struggle within himself as he tried not to let the lustful noises escape him. Shizuo was definitely not having any of that and started to put his monstrous strength to good use for once. He started to grind his groin against the other.

"Oh!" Izaya nearly choked on one of the moans that were now flowing out of him, as Shizuo grind against with such magnificent force. "…S-Shizu-chan…" He shivered in this newfound pleasure and started to quickly grind back. It wasn't long until they both started grinding that sweet friction between one another in wonderful rhythm, instead of the awkward and inexperienced grinds before. One of Shizuo's hands was about to reach under Izaya's dress to take those damn annoying tights. When he caught a sight of familiar hair in the corner of his eyes, as soon as he turned his head to see who it is, he was met with a swift flick on the forehead.

-Lloyd's POV-

"You horny dog! I'm glad that you got Izaya to say the words with…well let's face it you threatened him with both literally his ass and taking away his life! Keep it in your pants and have a proper relationship with him first before I give ya what for!" Lloyd hissed, it was very clear that he was pissed at the situation because it was suppose to more loving and them, whispering sweet nothing to each other and peppering one another with gentle kisses and...and...Lloyd stomped his foot, causing a giant crater in the ground that caused both Izaya and Shizuo to jump.

'This was absolute bullshit! First, Jackie dares laughs in his face about the confession I had just given her that I held within myself for who knows how long on. Then she says how pitifully weak and feeble-minded I was to her greatness and not needing such a nimrod to love her. Now, I gotta deal with an overly too aggressive Shizuo and an assholish Izaya! What happened to the promise that me and Jackie made to each other when we said if we could become human? We promised to one another that we would find someone we loved and treat with more than everything they were worth! We were suppose to...' Lloyd let out a roar of frustration. 'This was such bull! Bull, bull, BULLSHIT!' Lloyd tightened his fists. 'Man, I really want to punch something right now...Is this what a human when they are rejected?' he could feel cold tears ran down his cheeks. "Why does it hurt so much?" He cried pitifully, falling into a tight ball and crying into his knees bitterly.

-Shizuo's POV-

"Why does what hurt?" Shizuo asked curiously. Lloyd ignored his question and continued to cry his heart out. Shizuo was not sure what to do, he had never seen the angel like this before. The lash out of anger that came out of Lloyd reminded Shizuo of him with his anger issues.'From the looks of it, whatever it is. It really got to Lloyd. Shit, well it looks like I will have to fuck the flea later. Actually, speaking of the flea...' Shizuo looked down at the smaller man and sighed. Izaya resembled to a little child who just the shit scared out of him. He had put down the very pale and still in shock Izaya down before kneeling down to Lloyd. "Lloyd?"

"..."

"Lloyd?" Shizuo said softly as he placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Shizuo could feel Lloyd twitch slightly and sighed, as he proceeded to hug the former angel. Lloyd seemed to had given up all his modesty as he buried his face into Shizuo's shoulder. "Dude, shit you're fuckin freezing." He mumbled, as he continued gentle comfort the other.

-Izaya's POV-

'Holy shit...Holy shit...Holy fuckin shit! What the fuck was that!' The informant asked himself as he stared at the two, mainly Lloyd who crying his eyes at the moment. How did he do that? Is he human or a monster like Shizu-chan? Can someone who caused a gigantic hole in the ground human? these questions were swirling in Izaya's head, soon recognized the face.

'Wait, isn't that guy who practically dashed away with Jackie? I only caught an glimpse of him but I'm sure it was him. I mean his name was Lloyd and Jackie did say something about a Lloyd being Shizuo's guardian.' Izaya looked a bit more closely as the two stood up when Lloyd finally calmed down.

'Wow...wearing matching outfits...Though the whole bartender outfit seem to suit them both, I think I prefer this character Lloyd in it more Shizu-chan.' Yes, Izaya already dubbed the former angel as attractive. He especially liked those mocha eyes and how it somehow compliment Lloyd's crimson hair. However, Izaya knew he shouldn't bark up that tree unless he wants a outraged Shizuo on his ass. Izaya continued to study the two and felt a sharp pain in chest when he saw Shizuo caringly hugging Lloyd once more and whispering something to Lloyd that caused Lloyd to turn red and calling him a bastard, in which Shizuo seemed not to care and laughed at the other. 'What is this? What did he say? What is happening-'

"Izaya." Izaya snapped out of his daze and looked at Shizuo.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya noticed the a vein seemed to pop out Shizuo's temple when he answered. Shizuo gestured to Lloyd and patted the embarrassed newfound human on the back.

"I don't think you meet Lloyd. Lloyd, Izaya. Izaya, Lloyd." Izaya tried to all but glare at Lloyd with the image Shizuo being so tender with the other still fresh in mind.

"Hello," Izaya said rather sharply.

"H-Hi...Sorry for being so...Well you know," Lloyd replied, turning redder by the minute. Izaya smirked at this and stalked over to him. 'You want to play with new toys, Shizu-chan? I believe I will have to take them away from you, isn't that right Shizu-chan?'

"You are forgiven, though of course I'm going to need a form of payment for my forgiveness." Izaya tapped a finger on Lloyd's chest.

"Oh okay, but what kind of payment do you-" Lloyd not noticed when Izaya had gotten on his tiptoes and was cut off by Izaya's surprisingly soft lips bring pressed against his. Lloyd glanced quickly to Shizuo, who seemed to looked really pissed.


End file.
